Once Upon A Time x Female Reader
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: You are the daughter of Glinda the Good Witch of the South but you are separated from her when Zelena attacks. Can you find your way back to her? Please Review and check out my Wicked fanfiction called Banished from Oz.
1. Separated

Y/N = Your Name

Your POV:

I currently live in Oz with my mother who was Glinda, the good witch of the south. I am 16 years old and my mother is teaching me how to use my magic. She gave me a pendant, similar to what she had but the one she gave me is blue. I wondered if it was blue because that was the colour of my magic and the colour of other witches' magic matched their pendants including my mothers. My mother had just taught me a few spells. Not long after we had finished training for the day, the Wicked Witch also known as Zelena poofed into the room. The other two witches got into position to fight the wicked witch but she just used her magic to make them unconscious. Zelena was ready to attack my mother. She then told me to leave the room so that I didn't get hurt but I didn't want to leave.

Glinda POV:

After Zelena had sent the other two witches unconscious, I got into position to fight her and told y/n to leave so that she doesn't get hurt in the fight. Y/N refused to leave, I tried yelling at y/n to leave but that didn't work either. So, I told her told hide at least. She hid. At least she's done one thing I told her to I thought to myself. I was still in position ready for when Zelena was going to strike. It wasn't long before she did but I was able to use my magic to stop it. This carried on for a while. I thought Zelena was about to give up but she struck at me again but this time I wasn't fast enough to stop her. I then found myself on the floor too weak to get up. Zelena had then started to threaten y/n which I wasn't about to let her do.

Your POV:

When Zelena had hurt my mother that was when she started to attack me. She used her magic to strike at me but thanks to my mother teaching me how to use my magic, I was able to block several strikes of her magic. Then Zelena started threatening both me by saying she was going to banish me to the north of the Dark Forest. Zelena went to strike at me again with her magic but then my mother pushed me out of the way and the wicked witch ended up banishing my mother instead. I was shocked by what had happened. The wicked witch then said she'll still banish me and that my mother was an added bonus. It was then that I struck at Zelena first, my magic sent her flying out of the window but she was caught by her flying monkey's and she got away. I knew then that I had to find some way to get back to my mother and bring her home. I had to start searching how to do that right away.

Glinda POV:

After I had pushed Y/N out of the way of Zelena's blast of magic that would send to the Dark Forest, I wasn't fast enough to move out the way of it. Straight after I was hit with her magic, I ended up in a forest that was covered in snow. I then saw a door and put a spell on it so that no one could go through it unless they had pure hearts. Then I started for searching for ways to get back to Oz. I was just hoping that Y/N hadn't been hurt or something much worse by Zelena. After putting the spell on the door, I went to find somewhere warm so I could try and use my magic to try and get back to Oz. When I am able to get back, I will take the spell off the door.

Ending this chapter here. Don't forget to review and I might be planning to do one based on Heather and a female reader because there just isn't enough of them. Also check out my other fan fiction, Banished from Oz.


	2. Many Years Later

Your POV:

It had been many years since I got separated from my mother. I ended up going to the Enchanted Forest to look for a way to bring her back from the Dark Forest but instead I got swept up in the Evil Queen's curse which had taken us to a place called Storybrooke. However, the curse had been broken a few years ago so I was able to carry on searching on how to bring her back. I became close friends with Belle who has been helping me look. She and Snow White were the only ones who know that Glinda is my mother. Snow White had also become a close friend after we regained our memories after Regina's curse. However, Peter Pan had cursed Storybrooke but Regina, the now former Evil Queen used her magic to send us back to the Enchanted Forest.

Snow White POV:

Now that we were back in Storybrooke, I had to find a way to get back to Emma. Everyone who was in Storybrooke had gathered and we made our way to Regina's castle. Me and David were leading everyone and Regina was walking next to me and Y/N was walking behind me. I could tell something was troubling her so I pulled her away from the others and asked her what was wrong. Y/N told me that now we were back in the Enchanted Forest, she wanted to continue her search to find her mother. I knew she wanted to find her but I knew if she was going to find Glinda, she would have found her by now. Then Y/N told me that she doesn't want to run into the wicked witch either, especially after what she did to her and her mother. Then out of nowhere a monkey with wings started to attack us. Y/N told me that those flying monkeys belonged to the wicked witch.

Your POV:

When me and Snow saw the flying monkey, I knew that the wicked witch was around and looking for me. The creature tried to attack Snow but I was able to use my magic to get rid of it. Then another one came, I was about to get into position to strike at it with my magic but I fell over a branch on the ground. I told Snow to run but she wouldn't move, then Regina appeared and shot a fireball at the flying monkey and it started to attack Regina. It was weird because the creature seemed more interested in attacking Regina more than me and I didn't know why. Then Robin Hood shot one of his arrows at it and it flew off. Me and Snow thanked Robin for saving us but Regina just complained. She told him she had everything under control. I then said to them that there must have been a reason for that creature to attack Regina. I understand why one would attack me but why Regina.

Regina POV:

I was quite surprised when Y/N said that it made more sense for those monkeys to attack her instead of me. I asked her why that would be. Y/N looked to Snow and she told Y/N that she could tell me. I was confused at this point but I didn't show it. Y/N then told me it made more sense for Zelena and her monkeys to attack her because she was the daughter of the good witch of the south, Glinda. I was definitely shocked at what I just heard. I never expected her to be the daughter of Glinda. Y/N then explained everything that happened and that she has been trying to find her ever since being separated from her… after the discussion, we went back to the others and Baelfire came up to us asking if we could stop off at Rumple's castle to see if he is still alive. I decided to let Snow take over at this point.

Snow White POV:

When Neal asked to stop at Rumple's castle, I knew he was hurting from losing his father but I thought it would be a good idea to visit because then maybe we can find a way for Y/N to get back to her mother. Everyone agreed so, me, David, Y/N, Regina, Belle, Robin Hood and Baelfire went into the Dark One's castle. I think saying that we were all shocked by what we saw inside would be an understatement. What we saw was Rumpelstiltskin spinning straw into gold and was in a cage. I asked him why the wicked witch had started attacking us and who she was back in Storybrooke. He didn't answer, instead he just started laughing.

Belle POV:

When Rumple started laughing, I went over to him and kneeled down so I could talk to him properly. I asked him the same question Snow had asked. This time he didn't say anything but just pointed to Regina and Y/N. He then told me that the wicked witch was Zelena back in Storybrooke. I then asked him how we stop her. Rumple then looked at Snow and said light. I didn't understand what he meant, he then said light magic was what could stop her. He told us that only Glinda the good witch of the South was the only one who could defeat her. Y/N then asked how to get to her. Rumple then spoke in riddle. He told us, 'through the door, step inside, if pure of heart then she won't hide'.

Ending this chapter on a cliff hanger. Next chapter you will find out what happens after the chat with Rumple which will continue into the chapter3.


	3. Searching For Glinda

Your POV:

When Rumpelstiltskin had said the riddle, I was confused and got slightly annoyed but didn't show it. I didn't know what it meant. 'Through the door, step inside, if pure of heart then she won't hide'. I knew that it meant you could only find her if you had a pure heart but that was about it… once we had left the Dark One's castle, we joined with the others who had stopped to rest. I decided to keep away from everyone else. I was too busy trying to figure out what Rumple's riddle meant. I wondered if it was a clue on how to find my mother. I was pulled out of my thought's when Snow came over to me and asked how I was. I told her I was fine which was far from true.

Snow White POV:

I could tell something was up with Y/N, so I went over to her to find out what was wrong. She wouldn't tell me at first but I knew it had something to do with what Rumple said about her mother. Then I asked Y/N if she would come with us to find her mother. She wasn't sure at first but I managed to persuade her to come with me, David and Regina. Once the four of us were ready, we left to begin our search for Glinda.

Regina POV:

We had probably been walking for what feels like a long time. I was started to get annoyed because once again it felt like Rumple had led us all on another goose chase. As soon as I said that, I saw a door. I asked the others why there was a door in the middle of the woods. David said that it didn't lead to anywhere. That was useful and so typical of the Dark One I thought to myself. Then Snow started to repeat Rumple's riddle. 'Through the door, step inside, if pure of heart then she won't hide.' I was still confused but again I didn't show the others any signs of confusion.

Your POV:

When Snow repeated the Dark One's riddle, I then knew that the door lead to where my mother was. I told the others that she was behind that door then Snow said we had to go through it. At first, I wasn't too sure about going through the door because it had been many years since I've seen my mother. Also, what if she doesn't expect that I'm still alive. I mean it has been over 30 years since I lost my mother but I looked like a 25-year-old. When we were cursed in Storybrooke, people don't age normally there the way they do here. Snow could tell that I was hesitating to go through. She told me that everything would be fine and that if anything she would be happy to see me. I was just hoping she was right. After some words of encouragement, I went through the door with Snow and David.

When we got through the door, all I could see was snow for miles on end. Then we looked back at the door, and Snow said she thought Glinda was supposed to be the good witch of the south. As we were staring at the door, we heard a voice, a voice all to familiar that told them she was the good witch of the south. Until of course Zelena banished her here. My mother then looked towards me and recognised me straight away, I went over to her and hugged her. I was finally able to reunite with my mother.

After a few minutes, Snow and David asked my mother how we were to defeat Zelena. Glinda explained to them that she wasn't powerful enough to defeat her and that the only one able to do that was a child born of the product of true love. Snow then said it was Emma who was the saviour. She also told her that she wasn't in this land the only way to get to her was the dark curse. After Snow and David had gotten the information they need, Snow asked me if I was going back with them but I told her I was going to stay with my mother. Not long after they both left the to go back to the Enchanted Forest.

I know the last POV is long but the reader is the main character so it makes sense. Don't forget to review.


	4. Catching Up

Your POV

After Snow and David had left, me and my mother hugged again. She then asked me why I didn't go back with them. I told her I didn't want to go back because ever since the day Zelena banished you, I had been trying to find a way to get you back home. She then smiled and hugged me again. After that, she told me we needed to get out of the cold because I was shivering a lot. Mother said she only ever comes out when someone comes through that door. I don't blame her when the weather was like this all the time. When we were in a cave that mother said she stays in. Once we had both warmed up, she asked me what I had been doing besides trying to search for her.

Glinda POV:

Once Y/N had warmed up, I wanted to know what she had been doing over the past who knows how many years. Y/N told me that she had got herself caught up in the Evil Queen's curse while searching for me. I felt guilty then but I didn't think to much of it because I was more interested in hearing some of her adventures. Y/N told me that she had become close friends with Snow and Belle. She also told me that Belle had been helping Y/N with her search for me. I was in a way surprised that she was still searching for me after all these years. At the same time, I was also hoping she would find me. Now that I had Y/N back we just had to figure out a way out of the Dark Forest and back into the Enchanted Forest to stop Zelena.

Your POV:

I was definitely glad I had finally found my mother. When my mother told me that we had to find a way back to the Enchanted forest I agreed with her. I then asked her why she had never gone through the door. She told me she had tried but Zelena had put a spell on it so that she could never leave. When mother had said this, I was starting get more annoyed with Zelena than what I already was. She asked me if I was able to learn how to use my magic without her and I told her I was. I told her while we were trying to defeat Peter Pan, Regina taught her to use it. Mother definitely seemed surprised by what I had just told her and I don't blame her considering she used to be a villain.

Glinda POV:

I was definitely shocked to hear she had been trained to use her magic by the former evil queen. However, I am just glad Y/N was able to control and use it properly and I noticed that she still had her blue pendant on. Y/N told me that she never took it off because it was what reminded her that she needed to continue her 'quest' to find me. I could tell that Y/N was fighting back tears so I hugged her to try and make her feel better. Then she changed the subject by asking me if I had found any spells that will undo Zelena's. I told her I may have found one but it was a long shot and it might not even work but I knew we had to try anyway.

Ending this chapter here. Next one will be about Y/N and Glinda finding a way out of the dark forest.


	5. A Way Out

Your POV:

After me and mother had finished catching up, we decided to try and find way out of the Dark Forest. We went back to the door I had come through with Snow and David earlier on. Mother then tried to cast the spell. I watched as she used her magic to take off Zelena's spell. The spell my mother had didn't work. I then decided to take a long at and realised it was a protection spell. A powerful one at that but I'm guessing mother already knew that. Then I started to wonder if we both used our magic at the same time, maybe it would take the protection spell off. It didn't seem like a terrific idea but my mother said we should try it anyway.

Glinda POV:

I could tell that something was on Y/N's mind as she stared at the door. And I must admit I was impressed when she said it was a protection spell. She has obviously been training with a good teacher then. Guess I'll have to thank Regina if we ever get out of here. When Y/N told me that we could try using our magic at the same time, I could tell she was debating whether to try it or not. I told her we should anyway because we haven't really got much option. Once we were in position, we aimed our magic at the door. After we were done, Y/N went over to the door to check once again if the protection spell was still there. When Y/N touched the door, there wasn't a green flash like every other time so that must mean it has worked.

Your POV:

When I double checked if the spell was still there, I was quite surprised that my plan had actually worked. My mother then hugged me and told me we can finally leave. I was definitely happy that me and mother can go home after defeating the wicked witch aka Zelena. We then went through the door and were back in the Enchanted Forest. Then I remembered Snow had said something to David about enacting the dark curse to get back to Emma who was the Saviour so they can defeat Zelena. I knew if Snow and the others were going to defeat Zelena, the last showdown would be in Storybrooke. Then I told mother that we had to go with them.

Glinda POV:

When Y/N said that we had to get caught up in the curse, I wasn't to sure about this. However, if it has already been cast then we probably wouldn't be able to escape from it anyway. So, I said to Y/N that we had to find where everyone was gathering. Y/N said she knows where they were and that it would be faster to use her magic to transport us to them… I must admit I was quite impressed at how well Y/N's magic has improved over the years. Once we were with everyone else, the only we could do was wait for the curse to arrive and take us to this new land. Well it would new to me.

Ending this chapter here, don't forget to review.


	6. Back In Storybrooke

Your POV:

After the curse had taken us back to Storybrooke, we didn't remember anything from that year in the Enchanted Forest. I don't even remember my mother being around but either way I was just glad she was in Storybrooke with me. I didn't remember who had cast the curse but I was fairly certain who did it and Snow and the others agreed with me. I told them that it was probably the wicked witch who used the curse to send everyone back here. Snow and the others wouldn't recognise her but I knew my mother would which is probably why she would take everyone's memories of everyone in the Enchanted Forest that year.

Snow White POV:

Everyone was currently in Grannie's Diner including Y/N and her mother who I'm assuming is Glinda the Good Witch of the South. They were sat at a booth away from everyone else. It was probably overwhelming to be in a new realm and not even remember what happened during the time in the Enchanted Forest. I went over to Y/N and pulled her away from everyone and asked her how she was adjusting to a new realm. I thought it was best to ask Y/N. She told me that she was confused just like everyone else but she did find it difficult to adjust at first. Then I said to her that it's to be expected and that others were likely to be in her position.

Your POV:

When Snow pulled me aside, I wondered what was wrong. Turned out she just wanted to know if my mother was able to adjust to being in Storybrooke which was a relief. I told her it was hard for her at first but she was eventually able to adjust. Our conversation was then interrupted by someone slamming the door open. I didn't know who she was but my mother definitely did. Mother said it was Zelena who was the Wicked Witch. Zelena then threatened everyone in Grannies saying that if anyone was to get in the way of her plan she would end them. After she had threatened basically everyone in Grannies Diner, my mother got ready to strike Zelena but the wicked witch disappeared before mother could do anything.

Glinda POV:

I didn't remember how we got to this strange town but after Zelena had threatened everyone in the room, I knew we had a big problem. Y/N asked some of the other people if they had any idea what Zelena's plan was and why she would bring us back here. Nobody seemed to know. Then another woman came running in, Y/N called her Belle who said to Y/N and the others that she thinks she knows Zelena's plan. As soon as she said she knows what Zelena's plan is I went over to Y/N and the others and asked what it was. Belle told us that she was planning on going back in time to change the past. She then said that the ingredients that she has are in every single time travel spell. I then asked her if she knew what the missing ingredient was. Belle said that for some reason Snow and Charming's baby was the key to activate the time portal.

Your POV:

After Belle had told us that Snow's baby was the key to make Zelena's plan work, I then realised that it was because her baby was the product of true love like Emma. We then realised that was why Zelena hasn't been able to cast the spell to activate a time portal. The others were glad that they had time on their side but I wasn't so sure. Mother could tell something was bothering me, I then told her I just hope Zelena doesn't find a way to speed up Snow's pregnancy so she can open the time portal quicker. My main question at the moment was how much time did we really have?

Ending this chapter here. I know it's not the same as the actual plot. Don't forget to review.


	7. How Do We Stop Zelena?

Your POV:

After I realised why Snow's baby was the key to completing Zelena's time portal, I wondered how much time we had. I didn't say anything to the others. I was probably over thinking the situation anyway, I hope. I tried not to think about what would happen if Zelena was able to open the time portal but the more I tried not think, I ended up thinking about it. It was starting to annoy me and I knew that so I went outside for some air. I didn't even bother telling anyone I was going outside.

Glinda POV:

I could tell something was bothering Y/N when I saw her leave the building. So, I decided to follow her and find out what was wrong… she had wandered quite far from the building but I was able to use my magic to catch up to Y/N. Now that I was standing next to her, I asked her why she left. Y/N told me that she was worried that Zelena could easily speed up Snow's pregnancy and use the baby to open the time portal. I knew Y/N was right. Then I told Y/N that there could be a way to stop Zelena.

Your POV:

When my mother said there could be a possible way to stop Zelena, I asked how we would do that. She told me Zelena has a pendant like the one me and my mother wore. The only difference hers was green. My mother then said that it works just like ours, it channels her magic but if anything was to happen to the pendant she would lose her magic. As soon as she told me this, I then knew that we had to get Zelena's pendant and crush it. Then get her locked up for good. My main question now is how to get close enough to Zelena so I can remove the pendant and crush it. I decided tell mother the plan I had in the hope she would approve.

Glinda POV:

Y/N told me what she was planning. I knew it would be risky but it is the only way to stop Zelena. She then said that we should tell the others that we have a possible way to defeat her. I agreed and we both headed back to the diner. When we got back, Y/N told them right away and Regina said there was a cuff that will disable her magic. Belle then said that it was in the shop somewhere and that she would go and find it. Not long after she left the building.

Your POV:

After Belle left to find the cuff, I asked what the plan was to lure Zelena in. Regina said that Zelena had also challenged her to a fight. We all tried to talk her out of it but Regina told us that we can use it to our advantage. David asked how. I then said because it maybe our only way of getting the cuff on Zelena and getting her pendant. I also told them that as soon as we can retrieve the pendant it would have to be destroyed straight away just in case she can find a way to get the cuff off. It was agreed then that Regina would put the cuff on Zelena during the fight as soon as she is able to.

Ending this chapter here. Don't forget to review.


End file.
